the_first_regimentfandomcom-20200213-history
Brandon Hood
Sir Brandon Hood is a Ranger-Knight that serves as the leader of the Ranger Order of Mirwood. Formerly the leader of a bandit group known as the Deadwind Marauders, Brandon fled the group when he discovered that Lord Maxen Montclair was his father. Appearance Brandon Hood is a tall, skinny man who looks to be very light on his feet. He sports the blonde hair of the line of House Montclair and is bears a number of scars from his adventures. The man in present times is seldom seen without the leather armor of the Ranger Order of Mirwood. History Sir Brandon Montclair is the bastard son of Lord Maxen Montclair, the Duke of Westridge. As a young knight, Lord Maxen fell in love with and took to bed a courtesan traveling dancer shortly before the invasion of the Orcish Horde. The young woman was kidnapped by a bandit group known as the Deadwind Marauders. In a desperate bid to save her, Lord Maxen led a band of knights into Deadwind Pass to rescue her, but never found the secret hideout of the gang. The courtesan woman took to the Deadwind Marauders and married the leader of the band, Daven Hood. Unknown to Daven, the courtesan carried Lord Maxen's child instead of his own, and thought nothing of it when Brandon Montclair was born in Deadwind Pass. Brandon was raised as a brigand and highwayman amongst the Deadwind Marauders, taught in the means of archery, stealth, and theft. The Marauders evaded the Orcish Horde throughout the First War and Second War wars deep in the Redridge Mountains, soon finding themselves taking on refugees from the devastated Kingdom of Azeroth. The young bastard remained with the Deadwind Marauders even after the Orcish Wars. When Daven Hood was killed during a raid by the Redridge Guard, Brandon took leadership of the Marauders and led it in a quest to steal from the nobles of Redridge and return it to the poor. Coming of age, Brandon reminded his mother eerily of Lord Maxen, taking his features instead of Daven Hood's. She elected to hold her tongue on the matter until she lie at her deathbed, revealing the matter to Brandon as he sat at her side. Devastated by the revalation and fearing for his life should the Marauders discover his true parentage, Brandon fled Redridge and sought out Lord Maxen to determine the truth of the matter in Westridge. Brandon was immediately enticed by the prosperity presented to him in Westridge. Upon being granted an audience, Duke Maxen confirmed his relation to Brandon's mother and embraced the man as his son. As an illegitimate son, Brandon's existance put Maxen at odds with his wife, Duchess Mairaed of Westridge. Maxen quietly knighted Brandon and assigned him to serve in the first regiment of the Stormwind Army under the command of Sir Grayloth Ke'tar as a Ranger Knight in the Ranger Order of Fairpeak. When Sir Grayloth transferred to the Fighting Fifth shortly before the Iron Horde Invasion of Azeroth, Sir Brandon took command of the newly formed Ranger Order of Mirwood to protect Westridge's southern woodlands. Category:Characters Category:Ranger Order of Mirwood